Past moments
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Momentos en la vida de Kushina, Minato, Mikoto y Fugaku, dos parejas, cuatro amigos y muchos momentos archivados en los recuerdos. Cap3: Perfección
1. Menmas, narutos, Itachis, Fu-bakas y

Hola de nuevo no paro de publicar las cosas acumuladas y aunque tengo drabbles de varias series nunca los publico porque tengo la intención de hacerlos en serie de drabbles y siempre se quedan colgados, esta vez tengo dos drabbles para esta serie y varias ideas para más, así que según los vaya escribiendo los publicaré, por lo que esto no va a tener ningún ritmo de publicación, sino que periódicamente publicaré, no se con cuantos cerraré el fic ya se verá ^^ No hay mucho que decir del fic, pues MinaKushi y FugaMiko además de otras situaciones entre Mikoto y Kushina y Minato y Fugaku :D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Menmas, narutos, Itachis, Fu-bakas y otros nombres…**

—Entonces… ¿De dónde viene tu nombre Miko-chan?

— ¿Uh? — expresó la morena mientras masticaba los fideos del tazón de ramen que estaba comiendo, porque por supuesto ir a comer con Kushina Uzumaki solo significaba ir a Ichiraku Ramen, no hay más.

—Que cual es el motivo por el que tus padres te pusieron Mikoto.

—Ah, no lo sé. — respondió con tranquilidad la Uchiha viendo como la pelirroja apartaba un trozo de menma de su tazón de ramen de cerdo y se comía en su lugar un narutomaki.

— ¿Cómo no lo puedes saber Miko-chan? ¿No te da curiosidad como para preguntarles a tus padres? A mí, mi madre me puso el mío porque lo vio en una telenovela y le pareció gracioso ttebane ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Vaya motivo! Mi madre siempre haciéndome jugarretas incluso antes de nacer.

—Bueno a mi Kushina me parece bonito no te preocupes. La verdad no me da curiosidad, eso es pensar en el pasado, prefiero mirar al futuro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se metía un montón más de fideos en la boca.

—Pues que prefiero pensar el nombre que yo le pondré a mis hijos…

— Buahh que previsora Miko-chan, ¿y cuál tienes pensado?

—Pues Itachi me parece bonito, definitivamente así se llamará mi hijo — explicó al morena mientras dejaba cuidadosamente los palillos al acabar su ramen mientras la pelirroja solo gritaba "Otro tazón Ochan pero sin ese menma ¿eh ttebane? No me gusta nada"

—Bueno Fu-baka también tiene derecho a elegir ¿no? ¿Y solo quieres tener un hijo?

—No, no, yo lo llevaré en mi barriga y ese es el nombre que quiero, puedo ceder en otras cuestiones pero eso lo tengo claro. Hombre claro que querría más hijos, quizás una niña pero mejor no me ilusiono, por ahora solo pensaré en el primero.

—Jajaja en momentos así se nota que eres una Uchiha ttebane. Vale, vale me parece bien, cásate y ten a Ita-chan pero luego abandona y deshazte de Fu-baka que hombre más rancio—Kushina calló un momento ante la mirada enfadada de Mikoto — ¡Si quieres yo te ayudo! Deshacernos de un cuerpo no puede ser tan difícil, Minato puede ayudarnos...

— ¡Kushina! ¡No digas esas cosas, ni hables así de Fugaku!

Por suerte para la pelirroja su nuevo tazón de ramen –y sin menma cabe recalcar llegó - y se libró un poco de ese fuerte carácter que rara vez su amiga mostraba pero que dejaba claro que era una Uchiha.

* * *

Pues este es el primero ^^ me encanta pensar la amistad que mantenían estas dos *-*


	2. Poderes de novios

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Poderes de novios**

— ¿Qué has dicho desgraciado? — el pelo de Kushina se alzaba al más puro estilo medusa mientras que el atrevido muchacho que había criticado su cabellera estaba en el suelo casi llorando y llamando a su mamá a pesar de ser una adolescente, pero es que la Habanera Sangrienta daba demasiado miedo.

— No te pongas así Kushina, no merece la pena, ya sabes que tu cabello es precioso — le dijo Minato dulcemente con intención de calmarla, además de que realmente lo pensaba, consiguiéndolo en el momento.

— Es cierto Minato, vamos a tomarnos un tazón de ramen no se qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo — tras eso la ahora calmadísima Habanera Sangrienta tiró de la mano de su novio llevándoselo a comer lo de siempre: ramen. Aunque al rubio no le importaba con estar con ella le valía y no le importaba comer ramen una y mil veces.

Pero toda esa escena había sido vista por otra pareja que se encontraba casi al final de la calle y la cual vio al muchacho que se atrevió a insultar el cabello de Kushina pasar corriendo aun secándose las lagrimas.

— ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo Fugaku?

—Sí, aunque más pareciera un genjutsu porque no es creíble que esa loca se haya calmado así de rápido.

—Eh no la llames así, yo no dejo que ella te insulte así que tú tampoco puedes insultarla ella. Solo Minato puede conseguir eso, es el poder del amor — dijo la joven Mikoto con una sonrisa de enamorada.

—Tch "el poder del amor" menuda tontería — dijo Fugaku quedamente aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver la mirada molesta que Mikoto le dedicaba.

—Jum como puedes decir eso, que borde eres Fu-baka.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Como te mereces ni más ni menos, ¿acaso no crees en el amor?

—Vamos no te pongas así, si, si creo pero como lo has dicho es demasiado cursi.

—Jum, olvídame. —espetó Mikoto girándose orgullosamente aunque solo en apariencia ya sabía cómo era Fugaku se conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no saberlo, pero a veces disfrutaba de fingir enfados y que él se molestara en conseguirse el perdón.

—Vamos no exageres — le dijo Fugaku mientras la agarraba de la cintura — ¿Sabes, dicen que esta noche va a ver una lluvia de estrellas? Desde el tejado de la casa principal Uchiha seguro que se ven genial.

— ¡Ohh! ¿En serio? ¡Tenemos que verlo! — respondió completamente feliz Mikoto olvidando todo el tema anterior.

—Hm — dejó escapar Fugaku con superioridad — yo también tengo el mismo poder que Minato para tranquilizar a su novia, aunque yo aprovecho en especial tu amor por la naturaleza.

—Serás… — exclamó Mikoto intentando librarse del agarre de su novio el baka, pero este no la dejaba.

—Jaja pero además tengo otro poder a mi favor… ¡cosquillas! – exclamó el Uchiha mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a su novia que empezaba a gritar.

— ¡No, no, para, no es justo!

Así Fugaku siguió un rato haciéndole cosquillas y levantándola su novia en brazos mientras lejos de ahí el chico más rápido de Konoha y la chica más agresiva, planeaban decirles a sus amigos Mikoto y Fugaku de ver las estrellas esa noche todos juntos, frustrando así sin saberlo, la planeada cita de Fugaku.

* * *

No me gusta nada Fugaku, hago lo que puedo con él xD


	3. Perfección

Hola ^^ otro drabble para la colección, más largo que el resto pero que le puedo hacer me he emocionado es mi primer MinaKushi, si mi primero ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta preciosa pareja y aquí está. Con amor y por supuesto el humor que con nuestra Uzumaki no puede faltar.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que hoy con el manga me ha dado una alegría y esperanza además de unos minutos de risa descontrolada (cap 682 del manga supongo que lo habréis leído xD)

* * *

**Perfección**

Minato llegaba a su casa después de dar el informe al Hokage de su recién cumplida misión y no le sorprendió ver que Kushina se encontraba en su apartamento, desde que le había dado una copia de las llaves eso pasaba a menudo. Esa situación le hizo reír y se sintió como un marido que llega del trabajo y encuentra a su adorada esposa esperándolo, lo que le hizo olvidarse un poco del tema que le venía rondando la cabeza.

— ¿Kushina? Algún día voy a pensar que eres un ladrón y me voy a asustar.

— ¿Y un ladrón se quedaría tranquilamente y seguiría haciendo ruido aun al escucharte entrar ttebane? — le contestó la pelirroja que se asomó desde su cocina y corrió a los brazos del rubio que la volvía loca.

—Supongo que es cierto — corroboró Minato mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica que estaba en su casa como si fuera suya — Umm que bien huele… ¿Qué estás cocinando?

— Verduras salteadas y omuraisu.

—Oh, esperaba ramen…

—No siempre se puede comer ramen Minato y créeme que yo también lo querría, pero las verduras son necesarias ttebane.

—Tienes razón, de todos modos siempre me gusta lo que cocinas.

Tras eso la pelirroja sonrió ante el cumplido a sus dotes culinarias por parte de su novio y echó a andar de vuelta la cocina de éste para seguir cocinando. Pero el rubio recordó el asunto que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y al llegar a la cocina decidió preguntarle a su novia.

—Kushina, al volver de la misión, yendo hacia la torre del Hokage me han dicho algo extraño en la calle…

— ¿¡Qué!? — Girándose con una rapidez inhumana la Uzumaki se giró para observar a su novio el cual retrocedió asustado viendo el cuchillo que esta tenía en las manos — ¿Qué te han dicho? Como te hayan dicho algo feo les haré arrepentirse de por vida ttebane.

Minato se acercó con su característica velocidad a quitarle el cuchillo por precaución mientras la chica solo alzaba los puños preparada para pegar a quien osara perturbar a su rubio.

—No, veras no es algo feo pero es raro… —la mirada de la chica le instó a continuar — me han dicho… que soy perfecto.

El silencio y el sonido de las verduras friéndose era lo único que en esa cocina se escuchaba hasta que Kushina se agachó abriendo un mueble ante la atenta mirada del rubio y sacó otro utensilio de cocina aparentemente dispuesta a seguir cocinando o al menos eso le hizo creer a su novio antes de empezar a gritar.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde está esa lagarta? ¡Haré que se coma sus palabras tú solo eres mío! — gritaba la pelirroja mientras movía peligrosamente la sartén que había sacado del mueble, mientras que Minato una vez más se acercaba a quitársela y la abrazó por la espalda con ternura.

—Kushina, no te enfades, tú sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

Suficiente. Esas simples palabras eran suficientes para calmar a la Habanera Sangrienta que ahora había girado sobre sus pies aun envuelta en los brazos de Minato para mirar directamente a esos zafiros que tanto la atontaban.

—Bueno… entonces ¿qué hay de raro?

— ¿Cómo que "qué hay de raro"? Pues eso, el hecho de que me digan eso, es decir ¿Cómo voy a ser perfecto? Nadie es perfecto en todo y yo tengo muchos defectos por ejemplo tu siempre me dices que soy un bobo y… —Kushina interrumpió a su novio rompiendo a reír escandalosamente en sus brazos.

—Ay Mina-chan, que inocente eres. Parece que no te das cuenta de cómo eres visto desde fuera, eres fuerte, guapo, amable, simpático, un gran ninja, inteligente, leal, cariñoso… no te das cuenta de que efectivamente lo tienes todo. Eres perfecto a todas luces aunque acabas de decir que la perfección no existe ¿no? ¿Eso quiere decir que crees que tengo defectos ttebane?

Minato se sintió asustado de la posible reacción de su novia ante sus palabras pero no le iba a mentir.

—Eh... bueno, supongo que sí, pero como todos Kushina, yo seguro que también tengo muchos defectos por mucho que digan que soy perfecto.

Kushina rió con dulzura antes de abrazar con fuerza al chico que pese a ser un gran ninja y de las personas más admiradas en Konoha pese a su juventud, era capaz de rallarse porque le llamaran perfecto, si en momentos así se veía que tal como ella decía era un bobo, pero el bobo más encantador del mundo.

—La perfección como dices no existe, o al menos no existía hasta que naciste tú Namikaze Minato, seas bobo o no, eres absolutamente perfecto en especial para mí, ¿pero sabes que te haría aun más perfecto? Decirme que encantadora mujer te dijo eso… — el pelo de Kushina empezó a cobrar vida al más puro estilo medusa.

— ¡Kushina!

No había remedio, Minato podía ser perfecto y un bobo, tan bobo como para no darse cuenta de su perfección y popularidad entre las mujeres; y Kushina podía dejar de ser una habanera sangrienta a su lado pero no podía dejar de ser celosa y dar miedo nuevamente si osaban acechar a su rubio. Finalmente Minato comprendió él por qué pensaban así de él aunque no lo apoyaba y Kushina se calmó, luego ambos fueron a Ichiraku ramen a comer, porque obviamente con tanta perfección y tantos celos las verduras acabaron totalmente olvidadas y por consiguiente quemadas.

* * *

* omuraisu: tortilla de arroz japonesa bastante famosa, seguro que la habéis visto en algún anime o dorama :)

Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis un review, nos vemos en el siguiente drabble :D


End file.
